<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>肉体凡胎 by Dragon_still_there</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732245">肉体凡胎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_still_there/pseuds/Dragon_still_there'>Dragon_still_there</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_still_there/pseuds/Dragon_still_there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>弯爱直 惨兮兮</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gōng Zǐqí/He Kailang (Actor), 朗棋</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>肉体凡胎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我以前和龚子棋提过想来西藏，他说好啊我陪你。</p><p>那个时候我和他还只是好兄弟，单纯字面意义上的，我没幻想着和他上床，和他接吻，我看得出他是直男，我不知道他怎么看我。</p><p>Gay天生比常人更敏感，有调查显示gay在人群中发现同类的概率是普通人的六倍，所以第一眼我就知道龚子棋是大写的直男，刚正不阿的直，百折不挠的直。</p><p>按理来说我该对他敬而远之，可是弯男也要有社交，也要有普通人的社交，所以我没说，只是和他浅浅地打招呼。他先走过来对我热情地笑，说哥们儿发型不错。</p><p>后来我们在节目里被分到一起，一起做任务，一起住了一些日子，做什么都是一起，我姑且认定我拥有了一个朋友。</p><p> </p><p>我们整夜地说话。</p><p>很奇怪，我和他平时都不是话多的人，可是凑到在一起有说不完的话。我说拍戏导演浪漫主义神秘哲学，他说游戏篮球科比赛车，我们俩各说各的，那么迫不及待，想和对方交流一切想法，又耐心地倾听彼此，仿佛面前是一整个世界。我第一次有无穷无尽的表达欲，第一次迫不及待地想了解一个人的全部。</p><p>龚子棋说我们真是两块形状全然不同完全无法嵌合却又相互吸引的磁铁。龚子棋说我来这儿真是来对了，不为了这个破节目不为了出名，就为了认识你。</p><p>时隔很久我回头看，察觉这句话竟是龚子棋此生表达浪漫的巅峰。</p><p>我想说是啊，他妈的我们好配，他妈的心动我无法控制，该死的直男你什么都不知道。真的，龚子棋好直，那种愿意和我勾肩搭背的直，和我特讲情谊的直。我知道他们直男称呼这为好哥们儿，尤其龚子棋，这叫江湖义气，可是我很难控制自己，我该死地被他吸引。</p><p>我说是啊，好哥们儿是吧，我们是好哥们儿。</p><p> </p><p>我们半夜不好好待在酒店，非要去逛城市。凌晨二三点，路上一辆车都没有，我们穿着黑色衬衣在天桥走得狂拽酷炫，他说像黑客帝国，我说是杀手不冷，我拾起路中央的绿色盆栽，想象自己身处末世。末世，但你身旁还有人，是一个杀手，一个冷酷无情的人，一团数据，无论是谁你们必须相互依偎，除了他你没有再多人可以去爱。我甩甩头，制止自己此刻因独木桥效应而生的爱。</p><p>抽烟吗，他问。</p><p>我晃晃手持。</p><p>他把烟点好放到我嘴边，去打一个电话。谁呢，谁需要凌晨两三点的一通电话。我懒得去猜。</p><p>他知道我爱用影像记录生活碎片，我给他看过我拍的短片。像溺水，他说。那时候我被他所迷惑，以为他真的理解我大片空白和错乱镜头背后的情绪。后来才明白他不是在理解我，而是在形容那一刻他的感受。</p><p>我注定无法和他在水下生活。</p><p>拍我。他叼着烟看镜头，我依言聚焦，聚焦到他背后的灯火，镜头像我涣散的瞳孔。不用太清晰，我告诉自己，锋利是回忆时割伤自己的刀子。</p><p>很多人说我镜头下的龚子棋很不一样，温柔、静谧、攻击性不强，我那时候为情所困画地为牢，看不出哪里不同，只觉得怎样的龚子棋都好看，恣意的张扬，安静的潇洒。当然更多原因是我们常常待在一起，我看他的照片脑子中浮现出来的全然是这个人。</p><p>再回想，不过是我给自己加了一层滤镜，我拍出来的龚子棋是带着贺开朗滤镜的龚子棋。其他人看到的不是龚子棋，而是贺开朗。</p><p>我不知道这是好是坏。</p><p> </p><p>我给龚子棋写过诗，那时候认识他不久，对他还抱有期冀。我坐在电脑前敲敲打打：“张开双手”，“张开双手”。我突然失去语言的表达，我不知道我能做什么。诗人失去文字就像屠夫失去斩刀，童年失去梦想，我想起沙滩上龚子棋停住摩托脱下上衣朝我跑来，我们撞在兄友弟恭的拥抱里，我拍拍他结实的臂膀说牛逼啊小朋友，他一触即离，像任何一个仍处青春期的愚蠢男孩，笑着跑远，说我再给你看个更厉害的。</p><p>我怀里遗留下熊熊烈火。</p><p>那感觉很难忘记，以至于我当时虽然在写诗可是那热浪又席卷而来，它顺着我的肌肤纹理一路烧到我的下腹，我很可耻地开始在脑海中勾画龚子棋的线条，从腹部肌肉的轮廓开始，到一笔一笔刻下的纹身，几根不经意露出来的耻毛，再是向下撇着的狗狗眼——不要再笑了。</p><p>白浊溅到屏幕，盖住一些希望。</p><p>我用纸擦掉污迹，狼狈不堪。我永远对直男束手无策，像钢铁一般的直男，百炼淬火依旧笔直的直男，就算是破铜烂铁属性也依旧不变的，钢铁直男。我用最后一点力气打下那些字词，不能说无恨无怨。</p><p>我得清醒过来。</p><p> </p><p>去西藏算一时兴起，是也不是，我一直想给自己找个戒断的理由，只是决定难做，斩断情丝这种事更是难上加难。还好龚子棋够直，交了女朋友也不会屏蔽对我的讯息。我看着他搂着的美女，在机票付款界面按了指纹。</p><p>缺氧不是一件很难克服的事，缺什么补什么就是。我坐在车上昏昏沉沉，抱着氧气瓶吸吸停停。吸氧的时候会清醒一点，可是想吐的感觉更强烈；不吸氧则会出现幻觉，龚子棋的一些画面在眼前闪回。最离谱的是他在不停地掀开他的上衣，向我展示他的腹肌、他的纹身，只是为什么还要露出你的双乳，是无谓还是引诱。</p><p>离神近一点也不能帮我摆脱钢铁直男。我又无端恨起他来。</p><p>恨也不能持久，太多不纯粹的感情了，还有很多别的什么，欲望、渴望或者思念缠绕。</p><p>我想到离别，想到每一次我和他分开后的怅然若失，想到每次都被这怅然若失折磨到好几天睡不好觉也依旧想和他见面的犯贱心情。</p><p>Heal me lord.</p><p> </p><p>我在走之前拍我们夜晚飞驰过的城市。白天让一切浪漫无可遁形，像直来直去的龚子棋，想到什么就说什么就去做什么的龚子棋；红色就是红色，红色的屋顶，马路就是马路，一头扎进海里的马路。我也想过在夜晚将他藏匿。</p><p>我拍我们睡觉的地方，还有衣柜，过多的白色让曝光变得无可避免，失掉一些细节，吞噬掉很多我不愿让人发现的，牛仔外套和花衬衫挨着，一件一件，我闭闭眼，谈完一场恋爱。谁也逃不了俗世凡人的爱。我默不作声感受他的体温，没有什么激烈，没有什么过高或者过低，那只是一个普普通通的龚子棋，我和他曾经躺过一张床。</p><p>我和他吃过一顿饭，喝过一杯酒，抽过一支烟，经历过一样的告别。</p><p>你看，问题不全在我，我知道龚子棋纵容我。上学时第一堂摄影课老师讲，画面能直接反映拍摄者的想法，我在去拉萨的路上打开那些有人的影像，发现画面充满了龚子棋的，身体某一部分，他的嘴唇和喉结，他吃饭时咀嚼的动作，他吞咽时骨骼的运动。</p><p>没有眼睛。</p><p>显而易见我是个怂货，我怕被审判，怕被看穿，也怕了然后的沉默。赤裸裸的欲望写满屏幕，我不信他看不懂。</p><p>有些影像可以刻进脑子，比如直男的傻逼笑容；也有一些感觉可以刻进身体，比如直男把手臂搭在我肩膀上的重量。</p><p>我们曾经航行在夜里，头顶着月亮对望。</p><p>这是我拥有的全部时刻。</p><p> </p><p>我学着朝圣者的样子匍匐在地，在大昭寺前下跪。那时候我问龚子棋你去西藏最想干什么，这逼回答我一定要拿五十元人民币对着布达拉宫照相。我说那我得拿着转经筒绕着你转圈，好好奉你这尊金山。</p><p>往日只剩下一些碎片，我想象不出一个完整的故事，就像我突然想象不出一个完整的龚子棋，可是好快乐，一些愚蠢的快乐，在傍晚的马路边，他骑车载着我，我们越过城市的栅栏，在郊外的树林漫行。没有低智的烦恼，忘了爱人的属性，我只是我，我们只是我们。</p><p>如果可以不被天地定义。</p><p>我一遍遍跪，一遍遍重复体味，我的裤子磨出一层毛茸茸的线，掌根的皮肤也泛红，我闭着眼不顾方向，路人只能看到一个穿着花衬衫的小伙匍匐在金顶寺庙前，亲吻地面。</p><p>我不再去探究那些细枝末节，例如龚子棋到底是怎么想的，他到底知不知道我的心思，而我又有没有吓坏他。钢铁直男应该不会懂这种隐秘的、细腻的情绪，又或者，他只理解到第一层，而我将自己囚禁在第五层终日发狂。他不知道我说你不是钢铁直男的时候是想掐着他的脖子说你这个钢铁直男，我说好好活着和我一起的时候是想把心掏出来试试看能否停息那里呼呼刮着的大风。</p><p>直男不必理解这些，快乐于是离我而去。</p><p>我站起来，地面留下一滩水迹，然后双手再合十，举到头顶，跪下，整个人舒展开来，向前滑出。我脑海里被片段塞满，真实的抑或是想象的，我放纵自己迷失，迷失于自己的极端情绪，我疯狂地想念，把液体大颗大颗地留在神的脚下，我划过，我的身后便留下一道水痕。</p><p>我不承认我哭了，我只是把身体里寄托的龚子棋三个字炙化了。影像、故事和诗很快被后来人用脚印覆盖擦净，高原的太阳烘干我支离的感情。</p><p>结束了。我对自己说。</p><p> </p><p>离开时，我隐隐听见有谁在对我说话，我知道精神病医生通常将之称为幻觉的一种。</p><p>我不再想什么可笑的直男，不再想那些搞怪、笑着的空气，不再有灵魂碰撞的夜晚和逆流的烟，只有我自己，只有我想完成的才是有意义的。我愿丢掉对自己的爱情让爱人获得爱情，我愿丢掉对自己的友谊让友人获得友情。*</p><p> </p><p>神说可怜这肉体凡胎，在爱的人永远无法苏醒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*摘自贺开朗微博。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>